Helping Peter
by Be My Master
Summary: James is seriously pissed off at Peter, and he doesn't know why, so Peter runs to the boys' dorm to seek the help of Sirius and Remus. Remus helps, Peter and Sirius are bewildered, and James is embarrassed. First attempt at sex, please don't be too harsh... R&R, please!


**PoV Sirius**

I was sat on my bed, slowing reading my muggle studies book, and watching Remus out of the corner of my eye. He was playing wizard chess with Nearly Headless Nick and eating a chocolate bar by the side of my bed. He was losing, but he didn't seem to mind. He was still tired from the night before, the full moon, and he was a bit loopy. I absentmindedly reached out my hand to caress his hair, and he sighed contentedly.

Nick smiled as he watched Remus and me, and then said, "Queens to a room."

Remus burst out laughing, even though it wasn't that funny. Remus leaned back against my bed and shifted so he was facing me. He broke a piece of chocolate off the bar and held it in front of my mouth. I opened my mouth and he slipped the chocolate in, giggling as I closed my lips around his finger and gave it a little suck.

Peter burst into the room and ran to my bed.

"Help!" he squealed. "James is mad at me for something I didn't so, and I don't know how to get him to stop chasing me!"

"Then hide," I said.

"He'll find me!"

"PETTIGREW!" It was James' voice out in the stair well.

"Help me!" Peter whispered, kneeling by my bed. "Please!"

Just then, we heard James' hand grasp the handle, and the door began to open, when Remus, Remus of all people, let out a moan. Not a moan of pain, oh no, a moan of pleasure.

The door stopped moving, but James didn't peak his head in.

"Oooooh," Remus moaned again.

I looked down at my friend, startled.

"Mmmm… Ahh… Ye-esss… Oh, right there, baby… Ah!"

Peter was going red in the face, Remus actually looked like he was having fun, and I had to shift the muggle studies book over my groin to make my growing erection less obvious. Peter looked up at me, bewildered, and I gave him the same expression in return. I raised an eyebrow and turned my head back to Remus, who was panting and moaning, "Yeesss…" as if on the verge of climax.

James was obviously still as the door, and he stuttered out, "S-sorr-ry, R-remus… S-siri-us…"

Peter almost collapsed onto the floor as James closed the door and ran down the steps. "Why'd he think it was the two of you going at it?"

"I dunno," I mumbled, pressing my book harder onto my groin.

"Whatever," Peter said. "Thanks, Remus."

"No problem, Pete," Remus mumbled, his head resting on my bed sheets. His eyes were closed.

Peter got up and looked into the stair well. "The coast is clear, and I promised Professor McGonagall that I'd make up that class work with her. So, later guys." I watched him leave, and sighed in relief as he closed the door again.

"Remus, what was that?" I asked.

Nick was looking quite undignified, and he stood and walked through the wall.

"I was covering for Peter." Remus started collecting the chess pieces, and putting them away.

"By making it sound as if you were having sex?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. He came to sit on my bed looking at me, and offered me another piece of chocolate. I shook my head, blushing beet red, looking down at my book. "What's so interesting about muggle studies?" Remus reached forward and tried to take the book, but I held in firmly in place. Remus looked at me, confused, and gave it an almighty tug. I was surprised at his strength, and let go of the book.

"Oh," he said, looking at my crotch. He giggled. "Did I cause that?"

I nodded.

Remus moved closer, and I smelt the chocolate on his breath. He placed a light kiss on my lips, and I tasted the chocolate.

"Remus, no," I said. "You're still loopy from the pain medication."

Remus didn't answer; he just continued to kiss my lips, cheeks and throat. He nipped at the sensitive skin of the side of my neck, and I let out a moan. Remus's hands were caressing me through my school pants, and I gasped as he unbuttoned them. I lifted my hips so he could slip my pants off. He wasn't shy at all about gripping my length and tugging perfectly. I moaned and panted, feeling his soft fingers trace the slit, and his other hand fondling my balls. I groaned as he bent, replacing his hand with his mouth. I knew what it felt like to get a blowjob, but remembering and actually getting one were different. His mouth was burning hot and wet around my length, and I felt the tightening of my muscles that foreshadowed a release.

Remus let go of my cock before I could come, and got off the bed, removing his pants and shirt. His fingers fumbled over the buttons of my shirt, but, together, we got it off. He opened the drawer of my bedside cabinet, pulling out the lube I kept in there. He crawled back onto me, and I ran my fingers over his thin chest, thumbing his nipples, making them hard. I took the lube from his hand and opened it quickly, lubricating myself liberally.

Remus slipped down onto me, slowly. I threw my head back and howled with pleasure, reveling in the feeling of him around me. He was tight, so tight and hot. He gasped, his eyes scrunched closed.

"You okay?" I asked, digging my nails into his thighs.

"Uh-huh," he moaned. "Just… gimme a second."

I waited for him to get comfortable. His hands were on my shoulders, gripping firmly. He moved up, then back down, and I moaned with pleasure again. He moved up and down, up and down, each time faster and harder, until he was yelling out with pleasure. I was groaning and moaning loudly, and I felt the tightening of muscles again.

"Remus… I'm gonna come!" I said.

I jutted my hips up as he came down and climaxed along with him. We rode it out together, and he fell forward, wrapping his arms around my neck. He buried his face in my shoulder, and I felt him smile as I wrapped my arms around him. Our chests were slick with come, and Remus was shifting his weight every few seconds.

"I've got to move," he said.

"Yeah," I panted.

He slipped off me, curling up beside me. I felt disappointed that the contact was gone, but I knew it couldn't have been comfortable. He sighed as I played with his hair.

"Oh, Merlin, my arse hurts," he mumbled, laughing.

The door flew open, banging off the wall. James was glowering, his eyes alive with hate. He stomped over to his bed, and then seemed to realize that he wasn't alone. Remus had pulled the blankets up around us by the time James looked over at us.

"S-sorry!" James shouted, his voice a higher octave than usual. "I didn't mean to walk in… if you're not… done… I can leave…"

Remus shook his head, his eyes heavily lidded. He yawned and curled closer. He was soon asleep. I smiled softly at him, stroking his hair.

"Siri," James said.

I looked up. "Hmm?"

"You've got come on your cheek."

My hand shot up to my face, to check. I did. I wiped it off to James' howling laughter.


End file.
